


Natasha can keep a secret.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: The Poorly Kept Secret Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Romance, yay I got to create a relationship tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha found it very odd how the scientist and the archer walked in and out of the Director’s office at all hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha can keep a secret.

Natasha found it very odd how the scientist and the archer walked in and out of the Director’s office at all hours. Not that they were in a relationship; the spy had figured that out the 2nd time she’d seen both Dr. Foster and Clint walk out together, trying to hide their wide grins. No, what she found odd was how they thought they’d be able to keep it a secret. There were plenty of signs.

Mainly Dr. Foster had been less enthusiastic about bringing Thor back, and Clint had smiled more. People had also begun to notice how they both seemed to get along very well, chatting about this and that. And Fury, well, he had yelled a lot less at people lately. His employees knew he was getting laid, while not being at work less than usual.

It wasn’t until Tony joked about how Clint must be getting some which lead to Dr. Foster blushing that the rest of the Avengers (and Dr. Foster’s loud assistant) figured out that they were sleeping together. But they still only had half the answer. Or two-thirds is more like it.

Only Natasha got to see the Director stiffen as she asked how his new friends were doing. Only she got to poke Clint when she caught him staring at his boss’ retreating figure, or wink at the blushing astrophysicist when she left Fury’s office.

But Natasha wasn’t one to talk. She had her own bashful scientist to play with.


End file.
